


something about you (i la la love)

by pridesenn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 'cause why not, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, I'll add more as I go, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft is kind of a matchmaker, it's all very fluffy, who's very much in love with Greg, with a bit of plot happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridesenn/pseuds/pridesenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean? Sebby, you're brilliant. You're all I've got,” he finally said and turned his head away just to miss the way Sebastian's smile turned into a fond one, his gaze softening. “Yes, well,” he began as they reached the dungeons, “you're all I've got too, Jim.”</p><p>// on a break because school and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaa hah aah i shouldn't start fics when i have others in process oops. Well, what's done is done. Have a lovely Harry Potter AU Mormor fic that i already somehow wrote the first three chapters for. Hopefully it'll be a bit more slow paced than most of my stuff, but then again i don't have a lot of patience so we'll see. Hope you like it, and drop a comment if you did!

**-.::.-**

Jim watched the Great Hall with very little interest, eyes sweeping over the tables filled with people dressed in different color schemes, trying to take everything in at one glance. School had begun again a few weeks ago, and Jim couldn't have been more bored. It wasn't much different from the last years – only some of the people had changed. Not for the better, although that one first year student was rather clever in a way. But after all it was still the same houses, same rivalries, same air of nonchalance hanging over them. Same _indifference_ to the world around them that Jim couldn't understand. All rather normal people, albeit with magic, trying to cope with their meaningless lives.

Well, with a few exceptions, Jim could admit. There was Sherlock Holmes, of course – someone worthy of Jim's time, at least every now and then. Jim would be lying to himself if he said Holmes was an idiot like the rest, and Jim did his best to be honest with himself. Most of the time, at least. It made lying to other people much easier. But, rather disappointingly, he also had to admit that Holmes was letting his sentimental side take over his intelligence. A shame, truly, to see such a great mind fall. Maybe that was bit too dramatic. Not fall, but be misled. Distracted. _Jim_ could never afford distractions like that. _Then again_ , a not-so-helpful voice in his head supplied, _don't you already have one?_ Jim ignored the voice and focused back on Sherlock.

As Jim watched the said Ravenclaw crossed the room from his table to where John Watson was sitting among the other Gryffindors, and narrowed his eyes slightly at how close the two sat. Maybe he wasn't that much of a great mind after all. If only Holmes would've stayed alone, he would've been _perfect_. Someone to have fun with. But, alas, this was what Jim had. For now.

He let his gaze wander away from the now laughing pair and move over to the other end of the Slytherin table, where Irene was sitting. Jim didn't know what to make of her. At first she had seemed like an easy pawn to play, someone Jim could involve in his schemes from time to time and then forget for a while. She was undeniably attractive (not to Jim, but to most people) and there was only so much Jim's charming personality could do, as Irene had told him herself. But, he'd discovered, there was another side to her. One that intrigued Jim and one that he couldn't read into, but one that was most definitely there as the occasional darkness in her eyes. She noticed him watching, their eyes locking for a small second. She raised her glass in a small toast, mouthing “Moriarty,” before looking away with a smirk. 'A mystery dressed in beauty', as he'd once heard someone say.

A few seats to her left, closer to Jim, sat Mycroft Holmes.  _Speaking of pawns._ Jim smirked, watching as the elder Holmes talked to Anthea in a hushed voice and made small hand gestures over his plate. Jim didn't think Mycroft was stupid, not at all. On the contrary, he'd say that Mycroft was far, far more intelligent than his younger brother. But apparently softness ran in the family as well as cleverness, and no matter how much Mycroft tried to distance himself from other people Jim had him roped. He was sure Mycroft ran circles of his own that Jim had no clue of, but currently most of his doings were being watched over by him.  _You wouldn't want anything happen to Sherly, would you?_ Too easy, really. So Mycroft could go on and on about how insignificant relationships and family were, but in the end it was his Achilles' heel too. A rather fatal one, perhaps.

His eyes flickered briefly to his right where Jocelyn Hopkins was laughing loudly, leaning over the table to snatch a marshmallow from Martin Dimm's plate. Jim rolled his eyes.  _Could they_ be  _anymore obvious?_ He turned his eyes away with a sigh, leaning his elbows against the wooden table and resting his chin on his palms. Dull, ordinary people doing dull, ordinary things. That's what the rest of them were. Getting on with their daily matters with little regard to what was going on around them. Jim didn't consider himself a god in any way – keeping one's self grounded was important, and besides Jim didn't believe in anything like that. But he couldn't understand why other people couldn't  _think_ properly, too.

There was one more person he considered clever, more than that even, but he was no where at sight. Jim was just about to leave, maybe visit the Astronomy Tower quickly on his way, when someone flopped down to sit on the vacant seat next to him. Jim grinned, recognizing the familiar cologne and the faint smell of cigarettes. He turned his head to the left, coming face to face with Sebastian who was glaring at his glass, brows furrowed. “Something the matter?” Jim asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the other man. He quickly glanced at Sebastian's mussed up dark blonde hair, before returning his gaze somewhere around his a bit crooked nose. That one was Jim's fault, really – he should've known that Sebastian was bound to get into a fight for him. Said man's frown deepened. “We're seventeen, ain't we? So why can't they have some fucking alcohol for us?” He muttered and stared at the glass with concentration, as if he could with his sheer thoughts turn the pumpkin juice into whiskey. Jim gave a short laugh, looking away. “I'm sure you have something in our dorm, Seb. Turn that frown upside down,” he said cheerily and heard Sebastian mutter ' _upside down my ass_ ' under his breath.

Jim could remember the exact moment he'd met Sebastian, in a train to Hogwarts six years ago. Sebastian'd been sitting alone, a tiny eleven-year-old with blonde hair – like straws of hay, not that ugly kind of yellow – and tiny scars around his hands and feet. (He'd later told Jim what some of them had meant;  _'this I got when I fell down from our tree, bloody useless things that was_ ', ' _this I made myself, to see how much it'd hurt'_ ,  _'this one is a funny story, and it involves a large amount of alcohol'._ ) And Jim had sat down across from him, a smile on his face, and announced they were going to be friends. Usually, Jim didn't do  _friends_ , or even close acquaintances. But Sebastian had intrigued him. Sebastian had sticked around. Sebastian was the exception. Sebastian– well. He was  _Sebastian_ . Jim took a sip from his own glass, licking his lips. “Seriously, though,” he began, “is something wrong?” He turned to see Sebastian shake his head. “Not here,” he replied and Jim hummed in understanding. Something to do with their current project, probably. Jim had a lot running at the moment, from small things to bigger ones. But he was especially invested in one of them.

If all worked well, and Jim knew it would, it'd be  _wonderful_ .

He looked up as the Hall slowly filled out, people leaving in small groups to go to sleep. Sebastian noticed the same and sighed, standing up. “We better get going.”

They walked towards the dungeons side by side, Jim's hands shoved in his pockets. From the corner of his eye he saw Sherlock slip out into a secret hallway with Watson by his side, dark curls disappearing from sight. “Good old boring Watson,” he mumbled after they'd gone. “I sometimes wonder what Holmes sees in him.” Because really, what could the other boy offer to someone who was clearly so  _clever_ ? Jim didn't understand. He hated not understanding something. Sebastian looked at him with a smile, his gray eyes crinkling at the corners. “I  sometimes wonder what  _you_ see in  _me_ ,” he stated and Jim frowned. Sebastian was in no way comparable to  _Watson_ , not in any shape of form. He was smart, he was funny, he was always there for Jim. “What do you mean? Sebby, you're brilliant. You're all I've got,” he finally said and turned his head away just to miss the way Sebastian's smile turned into a fond one, his gaze softening. “Yes, well,” he began as they reached the dungeons, “you're all I've got too, Jim.”

They both missed the way Mycroft Holmes stared after them, eyebrows knit together. “Maybe,” he said to Anthea in a quiet voice. “We could make that work. Don't you think?” Anthea nodded absently, eyes glued to her Potions book. “Yes,” he continued as he watched the two boys walk up the stairs together, elbows brushing. “We could definitely make that work. Darling, you know the list that I have?” Anthea nodded again and hummed a non-committed  _uh-huh_ . “Write Moran down under Moriarty's entry, please.” He sighed, letting a smile cross his face. “How the tables turn,” Mycroft muttered and walked to his own dorm, the smile now a satisfied grin. “How the tables turn, indeed.”

 

**-.::.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay. I'm actually _doing_ things. It's a step down the memory lane and it was supposed to be a third chapter but it's all a bit messed up so. Hope you enjoy! Also it should be mentioned that i'm from Finland and know absolutely nothing about accents in the UK other than in general so if it sounds bad i apologize.

**-.::.-**

 

_The summer before Fourth Year, 2005_

 

Jim bit his lower lip, concentrating fully on the letter he was writing. He wanted every word to be well thought and carefully written, because this was Sebastian he was writing for. He didn't want Sebastian to think he'd just thrown a letter together in a rush. A bit of ink splashed to the kitchen table, but Jim paid no mind to it. He was alone at home, since his father and mother had gone out for the evening. “Dear Sebby,” he said out loud as he wrote. “It's only been nine days and I miss you enormously. You should... No,” he scratched the word off. “You _need_ to come and visit me soon, I'm so bored here.” He paused when he heard the front door open, and his mother and father walk in. Jim returned his attention to the letter, continuing his writing in silence.

Soft footsteps walked past the kitchen and to upstairs (Jim knew because the stairs made a creaking noise when someone stepped on them), followed by heavier ones that stopped at the doorway that led to the kitchen.

“What're you doin'?” His father growled, voice rough. Jim didn't lift his head, but he didn't have to – he was sure father had been drinking again. That was what a 'night out' usually turned out to be, after all. “Writing,” he mumbled back to him. Jim hoped he would go away soon, he wanted to read the letter through without distractions. His father usually didn't care much about Jim and his doings, but alcohol did curious things to people as Jim had learned. “Writin', huh?” The footsteps came closer, and Jim could smell the entire selection of the local pub in his breath. “Writin' for who?” Jim didn't reply, focusing on the letter. ' _Cannot wait to see you again..._ ' he wrote to the end, smiling. He'd send it tonight, with Salomon because he was the fastest, and it'd hopefully arrive the next morning, just in time for Seb to see it when he woke up.

“I asked, 'for who?'”, his father suddenly demanded and Jim looked up now. He was leaning against the table, his jacket still on, brown eyes narrowed at Jim. “Just... a friend,” he replied quietly. “A friend,” his father sneered, lifting the hand that wasn't taking support from the table to scratch his head. “Wha' kinda friend's that?” Before Jim could reply, his mother called out from upstairs. “Daniel, dear, why don't you make some tea? Let James finish his letter in peace, yeah?” Jim frowned at the use of his full name, but was nonetheless glad for the interruption. His father, though, didn't seem to care. “No,” he snapped loud enough that his mother would hear, and then more quietly, “I wanna know more about this friend o' yours. As far as I'm concerned, you don't have any.”

“I do,” Jim argued and then looked down at the letter. “I met him at school. His name's Sebastian.” His father barked out a laugh, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Jim. “He the one teaching you how to speak like them Londoners, then?” He asked. Jim pulled the letter a bit closer to him, covering it with his arm. “I guess I picked it up,” he mumbled. “Wonder wha' else you 'picked up' from yeh boyfriend,” his father said under his breath and Jim froze. “He's not... he's not my boyfriend,” he retorted weakly and felt himself blush. Jim ducked his head, but his father saw anyway. “You're fuckin' blushing, aren't you? Fuckin' hell. He ain't really yeh boyfriend, is he?” Jim shook his head. “He isn't,” he mumbled. _But you want him to be_ , a voice whispered in his head, closely followed by his father's voice. “You want 'im to be, though, don't you?”

Jim licked his lips, pondering. He had thought about it, lately. Sebastian was his best friend, his only friend, really. They'd known each other for almost four years now. Sebastian knew all of Jim's quirks and put up with his moody personality. He knew everything there was to know of Jim and then some. And, Jim had to admit, he was bloody gorgeous, even in robes. “Kinda,” he summarized out loud. His father sighed, fondly ruffling Jim's dark hair. “Goddammit, James. Well, can't say I know much 'bout liking blokes but I'm sure you'll figure it all out.” Jim smiled, leaning against his father. “Yeah. D'you wanna hear about him?” His father hummed, shaking his head slowly. “Just tell me,” he began and turned to look at Jim, suddenly seeming more sober than before, “what does he mean to you? This Sebastian.” Jim thought about it, letting his mind wander to past memories he had with the other boy.

Sebastian and him sneaking to the kitchens on their first year, scaring the house elves half to death. Sebastian and him sitting by the lake, trying to figure which of them could throw a rock further until something threw a rock back and they ran off (they hadn't gone back to the lake until a year later). Jim deciding to sneak into the Forbidden Forest, only to be dragged back by Sebastian who, even as a first year student, was stronger and taller than Jim. Sebastian and him stealing brooms on their second year, flying around Hogwarts at night simply because they could. Jim starting to experience with potions while Sebastian focused on spells. Sebastian and Jim staying up all night on weekends, planning their future together. Last year, their third year, with Jim growing to the same height as Sebastian only to find himself shorter again in few months. Sebastian drinking fire whiskey after a dare; Sebastian studying for a test until 2 am because he really did care about school; Sebastian telling Jim about his abusive father; Sebastian crying because Jim was the only person he could ever cry in front of; Sebastian laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach and Jim feeling a flutter in his stomach because _he_ had made Sebastian laugh like that.

“He... Sebby, he...” Jim looked for words, but found none that fit. “He's everything,” he finally said. Because to him, Sebastian was just that. His father shot Jim a shocked look, brows climbing up to his hairline. “'S that so?” He asked, tilting his head. Jim nodded, and felt his face breaking into a wide grin. “Yeah,” he said happily. “That's so.”

 

**-.::.-**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, oops. and i'll probably update even less regularly because ~~i'm lazy~~ school is starting again in three days. but i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-.::.-**

Jim was having Muggle Studies, and as minutes and minutes passed on with Mrs. Hudson's cheery voice carrying through the classroom, Jim became a bit more murderous with each second. The subject itself wasn't  _that_ bad – he didn't discriminate someone based on who they were born as, but rather what they turned out to be later on. Besides, Jim's mother had been a Muggle. Instead what made this class a drag for Jim (aside from the fact that he knew most of the things already) was that Sebastian had promptly announced “ _I don't give a fuck about that_ ”, and then proceeded to skip it every following Tuesday at 12:30 pm. Jim had tried to bribe him, threaten him,  _ask him nicely_ to come there with him just to lessen the pain, but Sebastian remained strong and Jim ran out of options. 

(He'd drawn the line at begging, because Jim simply didn't  _beg_ . Although, maybe ' _Sebby come_ on _, I need you there, please don't leave me alone again'_ might have been considered as begging by some people. But Jim wasn't  _some people_ .)

Jim could've skipped, too, but he had a reputation to keep up. It wouldn't do for Moriarty to ditch school. Sometimes he considered whether he should just drop everything and leave, but he had too many webs to hold together. And quitting now would be just stupid, after all that he'd build for himself. In a few months he could take over a Hogwarts in one night, if he wanted to. That sounded like an excellent idea at the moment. Jim blinked rapidly to stay awake, scribbling nonsense into his notebook.  _Waste of time waste of time waste of time_ soon filled a whole page, the ink smudging a bit at some places. Jim looked around, only to find everyone else nodding off too, or already sleeping. He entertained the idea of wiping  every single idiotic person off the planet and laugh after the destruction, watching as the world burned.

Well, every single person except Sebastian. Naturally.

After what felt like a small infinity later he was finally able to pack his things and leave the classroom. Jim walked through the hallways, passing people by and trying to keep his bag as close to him as he could. He could still remember fourth year, when someone had knocked his bag off by an accident and Jim's papers (very important, very  _ delicate _ papers) had been scattered all over the floor. That someone no longer attended Hogwarts, for reasons unmentioned. Jim smiled to himself as he took a sharp turn to left and felt Sebastian catch up with him. They walked together, Jim leaning subconsciously a bit to his left, closer to Sebastian.

“I hope you've been doing something useful while I studied?” Jim asked, glancing at Sebastian who grinned. “ _Studied_ , sure,” he replied. “I could bet my _entire_ savings that you've no idea what today's class was about.” Jim scoffed, his brows pulling together into a frown. “I'd know if you were there to distract me from planning murder,” he muttered. Sebastian laughed, his voice deep. “I doubt my presence would make you focus on the subject any more than now,” he threw back and Jim smirked. “Might be you're right.”

Jim had the rest of the day free, and so soon they found themselves sitting in the furthest corner of the library with a stack of papers pushed to the far end of the table while one rested between them. ' _ Pressure Points'  _ was written neatly at the top by Jim, and under that a list of names written either by Jim or Sebastian. All the ones in block letters were by Sebastian, who despite Jim's  _ numerous  _ suggestions to improve his writing never made much effort on that front. Jim eyed the list, pausing at  _ S. Holmes – J. Watson  _ for a few extra seconds before moving on. It was a handy list, Jim thought, even though lacking. It didn't include every student, because that would've been unnecessary; just the ones that Jim (and by extension Sebastian) found important or useful. A few people had more than one name after them ( _ M. Holmes – S. Holmes, G. Lestrade  _ and  _ B. Longford – F. Longford, M. Hooper, H. Lee  _ for example) while some had none. Nonetheless it was a handy list.

“I think we should add Andrew after David's entry,” Sebastian mumbled quietly as he spinned the paper so he could read it. “Seeing as they're now dating and all.” Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “They are?” Sebastian hummed, eyes still on the paper. He grabbed a pen and scribbled _A. Montel_ to the paper, next to _D. Simmons_. “Yeah, I heard Michael talk about it today. Seems like they've been keeping it under wraps for a while – I'm surprised you didn't know already.” “Me too. They must've either been really careful or then I just haven't paid enough attention.” Sebastian laughed quietly, handing the paper back to Jim. “You ' _haven't paid attention_ ' to Slytherin's Quidditch captain dating a Ravenclaw seeker? Somehow I doubt that,” he stated and Jim's lips pressed together. Sebastian was right, he _had_ been paying attention. But he hadn't even thought that out of every one those two would end up together. “I guess I just didn't think it likely,” he said out loud and then pulled out another paper.

Hours passed by as the two of them went through documents, all more or less important. They didn't talk much, and as usual Jim found the silence comforting rather than awkward. As the clock hit 9 pm, Jim carefully stuffed all the papers in his bag (after neatly organizing them), and stood up, Sebastian following him as they walked out.

“Do you think it'll work out?” Sebastian asked as they fell into step, his voice echoing in the empty hallway. Jim smiled, turning his head slightly to look at his friend. They were talking about a recent idea Jim had come up with that was still more of a draft than a detailed plan. “I'm _sure_ it'll work out,” he replied smugly. “We just need to be careful. Plan everything well, get someone close to Holmes... I suppose that'll be the most difficult part in this, won't it? We can't bribe Watson, or at least I highly doubt that. Irene I would consider, but...” “But that probably won't work, either, seeing as Holmes is so infatuated with Watson.” “Exactly. He doesn't listen to his older brother, you're too close to me,” Jim ignored the way his heart sped up a little at his own words, “and I don't think he'd warm up to anyone new. So that'll be fun to figure out.”

Sebastian gave a short laugh, the warm kind of laugh that always made Jim smile. “I'm too close to you, huh?” He mused and looked at Jim who most definitely did not blush. “ _ That's  _ what you got out of all that,” he mumbled more to the floor than Sebastian. “Well,” Sebastian said, “I'm pretty sure you're too close to me, too.”

Jim very much ignored the way his stomach flipped around. “We have to start planning tomorrow,” he said, changing the subject. “Or maybe on Thursday, since tomorrow I'm going to look more into this thing with David and Andrew.” Sebastian looked at him with a raised brow. “What's there to look into?” He asked. Jim stopped, a corner from the hallway that led into the dungeons, turning to face Sebastian. He had to tilt his head to look Sebastian in the eyes, because much to Jim's annoyance he was  _ still _ a few inches shorter than the other man. “I have to find out just how committed they are,” he explained quietly, “because I could have use for them in the future. And what is the strongest motivator you can think of, if you're blackmailing someone?” Sebastian blinked once, twice. “Love?” He asked with an unreadable expression. “Love,” Jim echoed.  _ Which is why I can't risk you _ , he thought to himself and felt a familiar pang in his chest.

Sebastian nodded, and cast his eyes downwards. “I suppose you're right,” he said and Jim sighed. He knew he was right. There was nothing Jim wouldn't do for Sebastian, nothing he wouldn't do to get him back if someone managed to get to them. A part of his mind told him, often, that he should tell Sebastian all this. Another part told him not to risk it. Jim was constantly torn two.  _ One day _ , he thought as he watched Sebastian fondly.  _ One day I'll tell him everything _ .

**-.::.-**

 


End file.
